warcraftfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gul'dan
Warlock Gul'dan is the founder and leader of the Horde and former apprentice to Medivh. Biography ''WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel'' After Durotan lands the killing blow with his spear on a cow, Kurg'nal arrived and informed Garad that Gul'dan had come to parley with him. He also stated that he had a slave, and they were both green. When they returned back to the village, Gul'dan had arrived and was sitting on the Stone Seat, with Garona crouching besides him. During the parley, Gul'dan refused to state the name of his parents and clan and offered them a new homeland. Garad was offended by the offer, but Gul'dan said he was the warlock spoken about outside of Frostfire Ridge. Two years ago, a Frostwolf hunting party had allied with a group of orcs from the Warsong Clan in order to track a herd of talbuk. During the feast, one of the Warsong orcs mentioned a warlock with strange powers. Gul'dan stated that Draenor was dying, with Garad countering that conditions they were facing were just a cycle. Gul'dan stated that those in the south were not facing just a cycle, but the complete dying out of their lands. Garad stated that he did not care what happened to those in the south. Gul'dan simply took out a "blood" apple, took his finger and cut it in two, revealing it was dead inside, with no seeds. Gul'dan elaborated he had created his own clan of a sorts, the Horde, and stated that the Warsong Clan, Laughing Skull Clan, and the Bleeding Hollow Clan had joined the Horde. He described those who did not join the Horde as Red Walkers. Garad still refused his offer and Gul'dan and Garona left the village. ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' When Durotan and Orgrim returned to Frostwolf camp, nightfall had come. Durotan and his council of advisors sat down, ate, and discussed who would go to the new world and who would stay behind. Geyah said she would stay behind. Durotan stated Drek'Thar would come along, but would not engage in fighting. Before he could make a decision on whether Draka could come, Grom Hellscream appeared and introduced himself as Chieftain of the Warsong Clan. Drek'Thar, Geyah, and Draka left as Grom, Durotan, and Orgrim talked. Grom stated that Gul'dan has found and ancient artifact that would allow them to travel to this new world. He also stated he was a believer in Gul'dan and stated that the fel had made him more powerful. before opening the Great Gate.]] The next morning, Draka strapped a small circular shield around her stomach in order to conceal her pregnancy. Drek'Thar wore a hooded cloak pulled low and a cloth around his face in order to cover up his scared face. Palkar, another shaman, would be guiding Drek'Thar. Durotan orders Geyah to be in charge of the Frostwolf Clan on Draenor. Afterwords, the Horde gathers around the Dark Portal, and Gul'dan steals the life from the thousands of Draenei prisoners, killing all of them. This causes Gul'dan to be empowered with fel magic and shoots it at the Dark Portal to open it to Azeroth. Gul'dan, Blackhand, Durotan, Orgrim, Draka, Drek'Thar, Palkar, Kurvorsh, Grom, Kilrogg Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist, Garona Halforcen, Zarka, Kagra, Drekgrul, Shaksa and her siblings, Nizka,Kelgur, and other members of the Horde rushed though the Dark Portal. While crossing through the portal, Draka goes into labor. When the orcs arrive on Azeroth, Gul'dan assists Draka with giving birth, but the baby is stillborn. Gul'dan then drains the life out of a nearby deer to revive and infuse fel magic into the baby. Durotan, Orgrim, Blackhand, and the other survivors of the battle returned to the Black Morass, but waited several hours till the sun descended to meet Gul'dan in his hut. Blackhand, and all of the chieftains and their seconds gathered in Gul'dan's hut. Gul'dan lambasted Blackhand for running from the "smallteeth" and brought shame on the Horde. Gul'dan stated under tradition that Blackhand must be sentenced to death. Blackhand stuck his ruined hand into the fel fire, but Durotan took out Sever and cut off Blackhand's hand. Gul'dan and Durotan engaged in verbal confrontation with each other, ending with Durotan backing down to Gul'dan. At his tent, Durotan and Draka discussed their son and that they would do everything to protect him if anything happened. During that night, back in Stormwind Keep, in one of the king's private prisons, Garona was visited by Medivh. Medivh asked her about who it was showed Gul'dan the Great Gate. Garona said it was a demon, but didn't see the demon, only describing the demon's voice as "fire and ash." As Medivh was about to ask her how old she was, but Lothar, Taria, and a servant girl appeared and Medivh turned into a raven and disappeared. They gave Garona furs and peacebloom. They also informed Garona that more of their villages burned that night, including Grand Hamlet. In on a rise above Stonard, Durotan and Orgrim laughed and talked about old times. Durotan tells Orgrim that he believes Gul'dan killed Draenor that if they were going to make a home in this new planet, Gul'dan must be stopped. Orgrim responded that they are not powerful enough to stop Gul'dan. Durotan responded that they were not, but with the humans help they could. A scouting party comprising of Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, Karos, and Varis left Stormwind for the Great Gate. They passed though the safe parts of Elwynn Forest to Deadwind Pass. That night, they camped out on a ledge there. Garona inferred that Khadgar wanted to have sex with her. Garona revealed how brutal orc life was, that her name in Orcish meant "cursed", and her mother was burned alive for giving birth to her for being a "halfbreed". Garona said she was only kept alive thanks to Gul'dan and he gave Garona her mother's tooth. Khadgar revealed that at the age of six, his parents gave him to the Kirin Torr and never saw his parents, brothers, or sisters ever again. During the night, Gul'dan watched along side his mentor, Medivh, watching the humans escape. Medivh told Gul'dan of the city of Stormwind. Gul'dan revealed that he had brought Garona here for Medivh and that when the Great Gate is opened, the city of Stormwind will be remained after Medivh. Durotan told Garona to bring the leader of the humans to the black rock to north when the sun is at it's highest. Durotan also told her that he knew what Gul'dan had for his people and the dangers of fel magic. Garona asked that if she returned that he could make her a member of the Frostwolf Clan. Durotan stated that she would be better off with the humans and left. Khadgar rode from his room to Stormwind Keep, thinking about what Medivh had done. He waited outside for the meeting to end. Garona emerged and Khadgar asked her about Gul'dan's magic and who Alodi was. Khadgar also showed her a sketch horizontally that Medivh didn't manage to burn. It depicted the orcs going though Great Gate crawling out of what appeared to be a hole in the ground. And beckoning them on that side as they crawled out was a hooded figure. Garona asked Khadgar how he manged to draw their arrival in the Black Morras, only for Khadgar to go up the steps shouting Anduin's name. At Blackrock Pass, when the sun was at it's highest, Durotan, Orgrim, Zarka, and a few other Frostwolf scouts awaited for the humans. Ogrim tells Durotan he will go check the sentries again. Zarka has concerns over meeting the humans. Llane, Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, and the rest of the humans arrived or the meeting. Garona acts as translator between Llane and Durotan. Durotan told them that their world was dying and they couldn't go back. He also told them that if they attacked their camp in the Black Morass in two days, the Frostwolf Clan would kill Gul'dan. Suddenly, green skinned orcs came out of the rocks and attacked them. During the night, at the Black Morass, Gul'dan sat near Orgrim on a platform as they watched the Great Gate get constructed. Gul'dan drained life out of a human slave near him as they talked. Orgrim asked Gul'dan who the two hooded figures being carved into the gate was. Gul'dan responded that it was their "benefactor." Gul'dan talked about how there needed to be a new Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan, since Durotan had lost his title when he sided with the humans, and implied it would be Orgrim if he remained loyal to him. Gul'dan told Orgrim that when he brings the rest of the Horde to Azeroth he would give them all the fel. Gul'dan also said he would give Orgrim the fel at that moment. Orgrim said he would gather the Frostwolves to covert them to the fel, which Gul'dan agreed. Gul'dan killed the human slave. Orgrim ran back to the Frostwolf camp, believing he might have bought the Frostwolves enough time. However, when he got there, green orcs had began an attack on the Frostwolves. One Warsong orc declared Gul'dan did not not wish to waste his power on the Frostwolves. Orgrim picked up the Warsong orc and snapped his neck on his head. Orgrim ran to the chieftian's hut. Draka, holding her son, greeted Orgrim with a dagger threatening to kill him. Orgrim said she can kill him later, but right now they had to leave. Draka retracted the dagger, cut her way out of the hut, and fled with her child in hand. Orgrim watched Draka and Go'el escape as a Bleeding Hollow orc charged towards them. Orgrim swung his Doomhammer causally at the Bleeding Hollow orc and crushed the other orc's skull. After they were out of sight, Orgrim went on to see if he can help the rest of the Frostwolves, including Durotan. Medivh teleported into the war room. Medivh said he had meet with Durotan and told them that the rebellion against Gul'dan is gaining strength. Llane tells Medivh that it would take twenty five legions of troops to contain the orcs and protect the kingdom. Anduin informs them they already lost eighteen legions, leaving only three legions left. Medivh said with three legions, the Frostwolves, and himself they could destroy the Dark Portal. Anduin interrupted and stated that Medivh was unreliable. Medivh and Anduin got into a verbal fight, with Llane trying to calm both down. Anduin attacked Medivh when he apologized about his son's death. Anduin was held against his will, preventing him from attacking Medivh. Llane ordered Anduin to a cell in order to calm down. Medivh went up to Llane and told them that together they will protect the kingdom. Durotan is being held captive along side humans, when Orgrim came and killed the guard. Orgrim said Durotan is now an enemy on all sides. Orgrim responded that he will just tell them that Durotan killed him. Orgrim freed Durotan, who proceeded to punch him in the gut. Orgrim explained he couldn't side with the humans against his own kind, but stated he was wrong and Gul'dan's magic was evil. Orgrim also informed Durotan that his mate and son escaped and were both safe for now. However, Orgrim stated that most of the Frostwolf Clan had either been killed or captured. Orgrim stated that the Horde won't follow Gul'dan if they could see what he has become. Durotan stated that he will show them. All throughout the night, Draka ran with Go'el, escaping Gul'dan's orcs who are following her. When Draka reaches a river, she puts Go'el in a basket and lets him float away, hoping Go'el will be found humans who remember the Frostwolves tried to helped them. A Bleeding Hollow green orc emerged from the forest, picked up Draka's dagger, and was eyeing Go'el. Draka jumped on the orc and bite at his throat, killing him. However, Draka was stabbed in the belly with the dagger and died next to the river. All of the chieftains of the Horde and most of the warriors gathered around Gul'dan's tent. Durotan, who had killed three of Gul'dan's guards before he could warn Gul'dan. Durotan dropped a Frostwolf banner and stated he was there to kill Gul'dan. Blackhand stated that he cannot invoke mak'gora because he was chieftain of no clan because the Frostwolf Clan were food for worms. Orgrim reminded his warchief that some Frostwolves still lived. Gul'dan emerged from his tent and accepted Duortan's mak'gora. Durotan and Gul'dan both remove their upper clothing and prepare for mak'gore. Durotan sprang at Gul'dan. Durotan landed a punch across Gul'dan's jaw. Gul'dan grabbed Durotan by the throat and lifted him up. Durotan grabbed the spikes on Gul'dan's back and snapped one off and stabbed Gul'dan with it. Gul'dan heralded Durotan yards away. Gul'dan charged and started punching Durotan. Durotan dodged the next of Gul'dan's punches with a kick. However, Gul'dan grabbed Durotan and pulled him in. Gul'dan took his other arm and slapped it across Durotan's chest and started sucking away life from Durotan. Gul'dan gained even more muscles from stealing life from Duortan. Gul'dan wretched Durotan's hand of his socket. Durotan handed to his knees as Gul'dan lifted his fist up for the death blow. Durotan shouted and lunged upwards towards Gul'dan. Durotan head slammed Gul'dan in his chest. Durotan took his good fist and landed blow after blow on Gul'dan. Durotan herd the voice of Medivh chanting the incantation to open the Great Gate, realizing that if he held off Gul'dan long enough he would prevent him from helping to open the Dark Portal. Gul'dan, heard the voice as well, slammed his clenched fist into Durotan's broken arm, causing Durotan to land on his hands and knees. Gul'dan ordered Blackhand to kill Durotan, but Blackhand told Gul'dan to respect their traditions and keep fighting. Gul'dan began landing blows on Durotan, however they were careless and Durotan could miss a couple of them. Durotan heard his rib snap under the powerful blows Gul'dan was landing on him. The crowd around them, at first were jeering, were now silent. Gul'dan took his hand and landed it on Durotan's chest, draining him of life. The croward gasped and claimed Gul'dan was cheating. Gul'dan, with full force, took his hand back from Durotan's chest and punched him with full force, sending him flying. Durotan climbed to his feet and claimed Gul'dan hand no honor. Gul'dan charged towards Durotan, took both of his arms, crunched them around Durotan, picked him up, drained him of all of his life, and dropped him to the ground, dying next to Orgrim. Orgrim responded to the crowd if they would follow Gul'dan after witnessing what he had become. Orgrim noticed some orcs began to walk away from Gul'dan. Orgrim knelt down, picked up one of Durotan's tusks, ripped it off, saying he would give it to his son one day. Gul'dan stated he would deal with Orgrim later. As more orcs started to flee from Gul'dan, Gul'dan took out his hands and killed three orcs with fel magic next to him. Gul'dan challenged if anyone else wanted to try to challenge him. Gul'dan shoot a fel blast at Blackhand, transforming him into a green orc and massively expanding his muscles and veins expanded everywhere down his body, even his claw. As Orgrim strode away into the forest, he heard Gul'dan order them to claim his new world. Gul'dan realized he had been played as a fool by Durotan and become of it he has lost of of his best warriors, including Orgrim. Gul'dan began draining life from the human slaves and shoot fel enegery at the Great Gate, opening it and bringing forth the rest of the Horde. Meanwhile, Gul'dan was watching as orcs flowed though the portal into Azeroth, as the chanting stopped and the portal closed. Gul'dan threw a human cage down and stated that their forces they had now would have to do in order to take over Azeroth. Blackhand charged towards Anduin with his claw aiming towards Anduin. Anduin stood for a moment and than charged towards Blackhand. At the last moment, Anduin slipped underneath Blackhand and slashed upwards, using Blackhand's own momentum against him. Blackhand dropped to his knees in pain as Anduin drove his sword though Blackhand's chest. In the background, Anduin heard the voice of their leader Gul'dan. The Horde looked at their leader and than back at Anduin. Anduin assumed he was ordering them to kill him. One orc moved towards him lifting his axe, but another orc prevented him from killing Anduin. The other orc frowned and lowered his axe. Anduin looked out to see only one orc, Gul'dan was moving towards him, alongside him was Garona. Gul'dan was shouting orders at the Horde, ordering them to kill Anduin. However, the orcs simply stood there and pounded their fist against their chest. Garona pleaded with Gul'dan not to kill Anudin, stating that mak'gora was a sacred tradition and they should mourn their dead warchief. Gul'dan ordered them out of his way and that he would kill Anduin himself. Garona asked Gul'dan who would obey him if he went to war with is own kind and that he would lose the Horde if he did. Gul'dan looked at her and both of them simply walked away. Anduin looked and saw Garona and prevented Gul'dan from killing him. Anduin put the body of his dead friend on the gryphon, jumped on the gryphon, and flew away to Stormwind. The humans of Stormwind no longer stood alone. The kingdoms of Stormwind, Lordaeron, Kul Tiras, along with dwarves had marched their combined armies to a fortress made of bone, steel, and iron. It was a fortress contrcuted by the Horde and Gul'dan oversaw a sea of brown and green orcs ready for blood shed. Beside Gul'dan was Garona, who was still dressed in her armor, and was the only one of them not looking at the army before them. Garona was thinking of the past. Titles Outside of the titles of warlock and shaman, Gul'dan does not formally hold any known offical titles in the Horde. It is unclear what clan Gul'dan is from. Despite this, Gul'dan is universally recognized as leader of the Horde. See also * References Category:Shamans Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Alive characters Category:Warlocks Category:WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel characters Category:Tainted orcs‎ Category:WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization characters Category:Religious affiliation: Shamanism Category:Allegiance: Horde